Riku's Stolen Chocolate
by Kyuuten no Kuro Hana
Summary: Sora sent Riku a chocolate bar. Let's see what happens when the chocolate bar is stolen


Riku's Stolen Chocolate

Rose: This was really random thing that my friend and I somehow came up with

Hayner: Whoever this is doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II...or any other Kingdom Hearts related.........thing.

Donald: Don't come sue her or I'll come after you with my magic -threatens by holding up wand-

* * *

One afternoon in Twilight Town, Riku, a male with silver hair that was two inches passed the shoulder and aquamarine eyes, received a package from his friend, Sora, who was back at Destiny Island. Inside the package was a 4x6in chocolate bar and a note. The note read:

_Riku,_

_This chocolate is the best chocolate I have ever tasted so I decided to send you one...How are you doing?_

_P.S. DON'T TURN TO THE DARKNESS AGAIN! OR I'LL COME FIND YOU AND WHACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!!!!!...Anyway, hope you enjoy the chocolate._

_Sora_

Riku sweat dropped when he read the note since it was completely randomness with random topics. He looked at the nicely wrapped chocolate in the box before taking it out of the box. He trusted that Sora had a good taste in sweets seeing as Sora had a sweet tooth. When Riku was about to unwrap the chocolate bar a blur appeared out of nowhere for a split second then disappeared...along with his chocolate.

Riku stayed in the position he was for a few seconds before standing up with a scowl on his face. Whoever this thief was that stole his chocolate...he/she wasn't going to get away with it. Well not when the "gift" was from his friend that he technically betrayed a year ago. Anyway, he left the room of the hotel he was staying in to search for the thief.

After three hours of searching for the person or thing that stole his chocolate bar, Riku finally found a female, named Larxene, who if you don't know is member number twelve from Organization XIII.

"Larxene, give me back my chocolate!" yelled Riku approaching the said male.

Larxene looked up at Riku before opening a portal and held it out above the portal tauntingly, "You want it? Come and get it yourself."

She then dropped the chocolate into the portal before Riku could even react.

Riku, somewhat shocked but mostly horrified, dived into the portal screaming, "COME BACK MY DEAR CHOCOLATE BAR!!"

Larxene just watched wondering how he would be idiotic enough to dive in a portal just to go after a stinking chocolate bar. When Riku flew through the portal he landed right in the middle of a battle between Cloud and Sephiroth. The two "hated" enemies blankly stared at Riku with their weapons seemed ready to attack.

Riku looked around and asked, "Hey have seen my chocolate bar?"

The two continue to stare blankly at him like he wasn't even there. Riku just decided to walk off in search of the chocolate bar.

Later that day, while Riku was still looking for the chocolate, Yuffie, the mighty great ninja, was walking around and found a chocolate bar on the ground in mint condition so she picked it up and walked back to the lair.

"Hey Leon look at what I found" she said when she got back showing Leon the mint condition chocolate.

Leon didn't really say anything seeing as...he's always quiet. Yuffie then unwrapped the chocolate and broke off a piece of it. She took a bite out of the piece she broke off and made a face that anyone, unless you're an idiot, could tell that she enjoyed the chocolate.

"Want some?" she asked holding a piece out to Leon.

He didn't reply yet again so she shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Yuffie then proceeded to eat the rest of the chocolate bar. Meanwhile, Riku had looked throughout all of Hallow Bastion, also known as Radiant Garden, but with no luck on finding his chocolate bar. He then gave up and went back to Twilight Town and wrote a letter back to Sora.

_Sora,_

_Thanks for sending me the chocolate but...someone stole the chocolate before I could even unwrap it._

_P.S. And I will never go back to the darkness ever again._

_Riku_

* * *

Rose: Well I might write another version of this or just continue it from here so stay tune. Bye!

Riku: MY CHOCOLATE!!!!

Rose: Oh get over it -rolls eyes-


End file.
